Aishteru Mal'ganis
by Temu-jin
Summary: The legendary story of Mal'Ganis and his love for Arthas. Will the two lovers finally break racial and gender barriers? Or will their forbidden love be forever forgotten through space and time? Let us all enter a world where magic and love rule.
1. Chapter 1

"I've never felt this way before.." says Mal'ganis to himself as he sips his morning coffee.

The night before he had a dream about Arthas. They were together under a tree while holding hands. While Mal'ganis felt disgusted by this thought, he can't help himself but feel warm and fuzzy deep inside his heart which is odd for a Nathrezim.

"What could that dream mean? Is it an omen? A taboo? A vision of a coming disaster! Blast it, I cannot understand this anymore" says Mal'ganis.

On Lordaeron, Arthas is enjoying his time off from princly duties. He asked Jaina out for a night stroll.

"Jaina, do you think that someday all this war and hatred will end?" whispers Arthas.

"Honestly, I think only love can cure the hatred that existed for thousands of years!" shouts Jaina.

"Keep it down, someone might hear us." replies Arthas

"Hey, do you hear that? I think there's something out there behind the bushes" whispers Jaina

"Let me see" says Arthas

Arthas grabs his hammer and slowly pokes the bush.

"Gawwwkkk!" shouts the unknown creature

"Identify yourself!" shouts Arthas

However, the creature ran away in such a speed that Arthas couldn't even catch up.

"That creature is sure fast and ugly! It looked like a demon but had a hint of orcish heritage." says Arthas to himself.

As Arthas was preparing to go back to Jaina he saw a note on the ground. It had a sigil which Arthas is most familliar with, it was from Mal'Ganis. Arthas read through it and discovered some startling information:

Varimathras,

I need your help. I'm having recurring dreams of Prince Arthas. I think I have a sickness, maybe magical in nature, and need your assistance. I can't help but think of him everyday. My dearest friend, if you can send over any magical vials or scrolls that can help me ease this torture, please do so. I fear that this may lead to what humans call "love".

Regards,

Mal'Ganis

Arthas was appalled by what he read.

"What in blazes was that?" says Arthas as he slowly drifts into his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mal'ganis, I know you've prepared an army for the burning legion. When will this attack commence?" says Tichondrius

Mal'Ganis has totally forgotten about the raid to Khalimdor due to his constant feelings for Arthas. He was totally out of his mind.

"Ah, yes. The plan is going well but I think, Tichondrius, that you must return to our fellow dreadlords to inform them about this. I myself will lead the attack, I will send a messenger if I need further assistance" says Mal'Ganis.

"Very well, it might be good to see the old bastards again. I hope your raid goes well. Draw blood for me." says Tichondrius.

In reality, Mal'Ganis is plotting to kidnap Prince Arthas so he can corrupt him. The mere idea of having Arthas locked away in his secret dungeon arouses his ego. His feeling for the prince has completely swept him away from his feet.

"Arthas, soon we will be together!" shouts Mal'Ganis.

While thinking of happy thoughts, one of Mal'Ganis' cohorts interrupts him.

"Your dreadship, the army is ready for the raid. I was able to produce a thousand ghouls for the sole purpose of drawing blood."

"Just ghouls? You are really pathetic! Bah! Very well, I'll have to make do of this measely army.I do have a simple task for you, orc. Bring this letter to Lordaeron personally. Tell them that it's a gift from Mal'Ganis himself." says Mal'Ganis

"As you wish, my dreadship"

Back at Lordaeron, Arthas is lost in thought has he analyzes the letter that was dropped by the unknown creature.

"Mal'Ganis, what are you plotting?" he tells himself.

Suddenly, one of the foot guards approaches Arthas.

"My lord, one of the orcs has brought a letter straight from Mal'Ganis himself! He wanted you to have it." says the foot guard as he hands over the letter.

Arthas opens the letter and reads:

Arthas Menetil,

I will raid Khalimdor. I will draw blood. However, I might able to reconsider if you accept this offer. Meet me at

Startholme. We will talk about the conditions there. Come alone or everyone in Khalimdor becomes an offering to my lord.

Arthas is shocked and got even more confused.

"I am at a total lost but I must go. Lives are at stake"

Arthas immediately takes his leave.

"Footman, tell my father I went for a quick stroll. I'll be back soon" says Arthas

At Startholme, Mal'Ganis awaits the arrival of Arthas. He has prepared a special concotion to sedate the prince. His plans are almost at it's fruition.

"I'm ready to leave everything behind, ready to leave the legion, ready to leave the killing if Arthas will be mine. It fills my heart with glee that this moment is fast approaching. I musn't blow this" whispers Mal'Ganis to himself

"Your dreadship, the ghouls are ready to attack. All exits to Khalimdor have been secured, are we to initiate the attack now?" says the slave orc

"Not yet, we need to wait for the Prince, we will have a little chat before we start the killing" says Mal'Ganis

Mal'Ganis waited for Arthas. Day and night he was just watching over the hill for the prince's arrival. Atlast, after 2 days of waiting, Arthas arrives.

"Greetings Arthas, welcome to Stratholme. I have been waiting for you, my love" says Mal'Ganis

"My love? What sick plan are you plotting Mal'Ganis? Speak! before I smash your mouth it into oblivion!" says Arthas

"I will spare Khalimdor IF you become mine" says Mal'Ganis


End file.
